


Heartbeat

by unfortunate17



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, liam's moving away, zayn doesn't know how to deal with that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 03:00:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unfortunate17/pseuds/unfortunate17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which Liam runs and Zayn chases (even though he knows he'll never be able to catch him).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartbeat

**…………………………………………..**

Zayn looks at Liam as if he as all the time in the world to memorize the planes of his face and the arcs of his body and the curves of his movements. He looks at him as if he was all the time in the world to trace his magnificent figure crudely on paper with a smudge of charcoal and ink. He likes to think that they do, in fact, have all the time in the world.

Liam looks at Zayn as if he needs to consume him whole before he leaves, kicking up dust in the face of the boy he loves. He looks at Zayn to the thump of his shoes against the dirt, creating their own heartbeat, constantly receding, as Liam gets tired from sheer exhaustion. Liam likes to think that loving Zayn is one of his greatest feats - but not one of his greatest achievements.

_thump thump thump (run little feet, run far, far away)_

_Hey,_ Zayn says, kicking up along the track side where Liam’s laying in the sun, waiting to catch his breath before he begins another set of reps.

 _Hey,_ Liam says back because that’s what he always says. Zayn can count on him for that.

Zayn slouches down next to him in his jeans, faded t-shirt, and sketchbook clenched under his arm - a far cry from Liam’s expensive athletic gear purchased from far away Florida,  _Can we leave now?_

Liam looks startled,  _Now? I was going to run a little more actually._

And sometimes Zayn is afraid that Liam’s just going to run so far, so fast that he won’t be able to find his way home _,_ leaving Zayn with faded, crumpled drawings as he fails to catch Liam in the sunset.

_thump thump thump_

_Please, Li,_ Zayn murmurs,  _Can we please do something else?_

But Liam turns to him with dreams in his eyes and stars on the tip of his tongue, _'m training for the Olympics, Zayn. Can't stop now._

Zayn sighs heavily and turns his head, feeling more that hearing as Liam lugs himself to his feet for another gruesome run around the track. He closes his eyes, _My sister’s pregnant._

Liam stops short, feet hovering in their in-place motoin,  _Oh._

_Yeah_

_I’m sorry,_ he blinks, chewing on his lower lip. Zayn wants to hit him.

Instead, he shakes his head, pushing back the sweaty hair on his forehead,  _Don’t be. My parents kicked her out though._ He looks wistfully up into the trees, _Means she gets to leave and never come back if she wants. Know what I mean?_

Liam leans over him to touch his shoulder, eyes bright in the sunlight,  _Course I know what you mean._ And there are the constellations and Olympic symbols under his skin - Zayn can almost see the gold medal hanging around his neck.

Liam pulls him to his feet and wraps him in his arms for a moment,  _Can’t wait to get outta here. Gonna see the world, Zayn - gonna run around the world._

And Zayn clings to his shirt.

_thump thump thump_

Zayn tosses his charcoal out of his bedroom window in frustration as Liam shifts on his bed for the ten millionth time, watching amusedly as Zayn’s face darkens.

 _You’re a terrible model,_ Zayn accuses fiercely,  _How the hell am I supposed to finish my portfolio with you squirming around like that?_

Liam shrugs lightly, late afternoon light reflecting off his track suit bottoms,  _I’m a runner, Zayn, not a model._

There’s a moment of silence.

And then, Liam is stretching his arms, yawning, as Zayn frowns at him. He glances at his watch,  _Best be on my way. Mum’s gonna have my head if I’m late for dinner again._

Zayn watches him pick up his windbreaker and reach for the doorknob, panic rising in his throat,  _Liam?_

Liam turns back to him.

Zayn swallows,  _Stay. Liam - stay, please._

Liam cocks his head and reaches his hand backwards to the doorknob. It turns gold in his hands - gold and flat and Zayn can already see it around his neck,  _Can’t Zayn. Gotta get home._

Zayn stands then and tugs him back into his arms, kissing his jaw.  _Please?_

Liam’s quiet for a long moment, pulling back to press a kiss to Zayn’s neck,  _Is everything alright?_

 _I’m going to art school,_ And suddenly, Zayn is blinking back tears. Liam looks confused and alarmed as he thumbs at his wet lashes, mouth shaping words but Zayn cuts him off,  _I’m going to art school in this shitty town and I’m going to wash the bakery floors on the weekends._

Liam looks broken,  _Zayn._

But then Zayn is shrugging out of his arms,  _Don’t worry about me, Liam. I’m gonna be here, ok. Not like I’ve got anywhere else to go, right?_

Liam’s mouth quivers and he reaches for Zayn’s hands, succeeding in pulling him close again,  _I’m sorry._

Zayn laughs bitterly,  _Why are you sorry?_

_Just am._

Zayn ducks his head into Liam’s shoulder,  _You don’t have to be. You won’t have to be if you stay._

 _Zayn,_ Liam whispers,  _I’m on the reserve list for the Olympics._

Zayn makes a frustrated noise, pulling back sharply,  _Go then. Fucking go and see if I care._

Liam reaches for the door knob again, the gold disintegrating in his hands. Zayn could reach out and cup his heart if he so wished.

_I promise I’ll come back Zayn._

……………………

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, I'm having a bit of trouble with my inbox on here - which is why I haven't replied to any of the comments on my fics in a while. I emailed the site and they're looking into it but as of now, PLEASE don't think that I don't see and appreciate every single one of the lovely comments left here by you all. Thank you so much!


End file.
